


Obito is in trouble

by honeycoffeemaker



Series: Humorous Naruto Comics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, reading direction is left to right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycoffeemaker/pseuds/honeycoffeemaker
Summary: How could the Akatsuki not tell Obito was a teenager? XD





	Obito is in trouble




End file.
